Product packages are known to come in various forms, shapes, materials, and the like. One type of product package is a flexible pouch formed from two sheets of pliable material. The sheets of pliable material can be made from a polymeric material and sealed along their edges so as to form a pouch body. In some instances, the edges of the sheets are sealed using heat and pressure such that the polymeric material is melted and forced into contact under pressure in order to produce a water tight and/or liquid tight seal.
Flexible pouches are typically mass produced using flexible pouch machines that can have a pair of spaced apart sealing bars or plates operable to close or move towards each other and apply heat and/or pressure to a pair of polymeric sheets located between the sealing bars. However, the misapplication of either the heat or the pressure can result in improperly formed seals and thus defective pouches. Accordingly, a system for creating a sealed edge between two sheets of pliable material that can detect and monitor pressure and/or heat administered during the fabrication of a flexible pouch package, thereby ensuring that proper seals are provided, would be desirable.